Ikkaku Madarame vs. Hōzukimaru: Final Fight
|image = |conflict=Zanpakutō Rebellion |date = |place =Seireitei, Soul Society |result =Ikkaku Madarame is victorious. |side1 =*3rd Seat Ikkaku Madarame |side2 =*Hōzukimaru |forces1 =*Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (Shikai) |forces2 =*Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (Shikai, Bankai) |casual1 =*Ikkaku is grievously injured. |casual2 =*Hōzukimaru is defeated. }} is the second and final fight between 11th Division 3rd Seat Ikkaku Madarame and his Zanpakutō Spirit, Hōzukimaru. Prelude notes the Zanpakutō Spirits have been surrounded.]] As dozens of Keigun surround the Zanpakutō Spirits and 2nd Division Captain Suì-Fēng, 3rd Division Lieutenant Izuru Kira, Ikkaku, 11th Division 5th Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa, and Ichigo Kurosaki stand on top of nearby roofs, Hōzukimaru notes the Zanpakutō Spirits have been surrounded.Bleach anime; Episode 242 Stating it is not too surprising after all of the commotion they caused, the blue-haired man says the Shinigami were bound to discover them. As Suì-Fēng proclaims they are here to take 6th Division Captain Byakuya Kuchiki and the Zanpakutō Spirits into custody, the Keigun draw their blades. Asking if this is so, Hōzukimaru notes there are many of them here and asks Suì-Fēng if she would not rather fight them, prompting Ikkaku to ask him what he said. states they should just do it.]] Stating they will oblige Hōzukimaru if this is his wish, Yumichika says they are ready to fight at any time, prompting Suì-Fēng to tell him to not let the Zanpakutō Spirits get to him. Stating they will begin by forming a perimeter around the area to prevent the Zanpakutō Spirits from escaping, Suì-Fēng says they can fight them one at a time afterwards, prompting Kazeshini to ask her why it must be so complicated. Stating they should just do it if they are going to do it, Kazeshini says none of them will run away and hide like cowards. As the Shinigami and Zanpakutō Spirits fight, a yelling Ikkaku and Hōzukimaru run toward each other before clashing. Noting there is no one who will stop their fight this time, Ikkaku asks Hōzukimaru if he wishes to finish the fight they started the other day. Noting Ikkaku wishes to settle the score, Hōzukimaru states he will not hold anything back. As Ikkaku says they may have fun, he and Hōzukimaru separate before moving away. Battle Later, in a clearing, as Hōzukimaru moves back, Ikkaku slashes at him, cutting off the top of a nearby post. When Ikkaku slashes at him once more, Hōzukimaru blocks with Hōzukimaru. Pushing Ikkaku's sword away, Hōzukimaru twirls Hōzukimaru. When Ikkaku blocks two of his attacks, Hōzukimaru punches him in the stomach. As Ikkaku flies backward and falls into a lake, Hōzukimaru runs forward and proclaims he is not yet finished with Ikkaku. Leaping out of the water, Ikkaku slams the hilt of his sword and his scabbard together. As Hōzukimaru expresses surprise, Ikkaku successfully releases Hōzukimaru. As Hōzukimaru notes Ikkaku has regained access to his Shikai, Ikkaku confirms this and strikes at Hōzukimaru, who leaps away as Hōzukimaru crashes into the ground. As Hōzukimaru moves through the air, Ikkaku appears next to him and slashes at Hōzukimaru, who is sent flying toward the ground. Landing, Hōzukimaru slides back several feet before stopping. As Ikkaku lands, Hōzukimaru runs out of the dust. As Ikkaku runs toward him, he and Hōzukimaru attack each other as they pass each other in midair. As they stop, Ikkaku and Hōzukimaru look at each other as blood drips from a cut on Hōzukimaru's shoulder. When Hōzukimaru expresses irritation, Ikkaku asks him what is wrong. Stating he hopes Hōzukimaru is not done already, Ikkaku says he is weaker than he was during their previous battle. Stating this is not true, Hōzukimaru asks Ikkaku if he believes Hōzukimaru has been fighting with all of his power. Admitting he remembers Hōzukimaru taking a long time to get going, Ikkaku assumes a battle stance and proclaims he will light a fire under Hōzukimaru right now before rushing forward. As Ikkaku repeatedly stabs at him, Hōzukimaru blocks with Hōzukimaru. As Ikkaku continues to attack and Hōzukimaru continues to block, Hōzukimaru blocks a slash from Ikkaku before leaping away. As Hōzukimaru lands, Ikkaku appears in front of him and stabs at his chest, only for Hōzukimaru to block with Hōzukimaru. When Hōzukimaru forces Ikkaku's Hōzukimaru away, Ikkaku jabs Hōzukimaru in the chest with the tasseled end of Hōzukimaru. Yelling in pain, Hōzukimaru crashes though a rock and bush before smashing into a nearby building. Appearing in front of the building, Ikkaku asks Hōzukimaru what is wrong and if this is all he has got. As dust billows from the hole in the building, Hōzukimaru activates his Bankai, Ryūmon Hōzukimaru. As Ikkaku expresses surprise, the dust clears to reveal a whirlwind with two streams of red Reiatsu emerging from the center. As the spade of Ryūmon Hōzukimaru hurtles out of the whirlwind, Ikkaku blocks with Hōzukimaru, but is pushed back by the large spade. Smashing into a large rock, which is destroyed by the impact, Ikkaku hits the ground and slides back several feet as the spade is pulled back. As Ikkaku looks up, Hōzukimaru tells him to not push his luck. Seeing Hōzukimaru standing over him with the spade over his shoulder, Ikkaku springs to his feet and notes Hōzukimaru has gotten serious. Assuming a battle stance, Ikkaku says the real fight begins now. As Ikkaku rushes forward, Hōzukimaru swings the spade at him, knocking back several feet. Landing, Ikkaku sees Hōzukimaru has vanished. As Ikkaku looks for him, Hōzukimaru draws his attention as he falls to the ground with the guandao of Ryūmon Hōzukimaru in his hands. As Ikkaku leaps away, Hōzukimaru crashes into the ground where he was standing. As dust billows over Ikkaku, Hōzukimaru states there is more where this came from. When the spinning guandao hurtles out of the dust, Ikkaku blocks with Hōzukimaru and is forced back by the impact. Sliding across the ground, Ikkaku trips over the stones surrounding the lake and falls into the water. Walking over, Hōzukimaru asks Ikkaku if this is all he has got as Ikkaku grabs the side of a rock in the middle of the lake. Pulling himself out of the water, Ikkaku tells Hōzukimaru he is simply getting warmed up. Saying Ikkaku's spirit is impressive, Hōzukimaru states Ikkaku will need more than this to defeat him as Ikkaku climbs to the top of the rock and stands on top of it. Telling Ikkaku to cling to his stubbornness, Hōzukimaru proclaims Ikkaku will always be defeated in head-to-head battles. When Ikkaku looks over his shoulder and asks Hōzukimaru what he said, Hōzukimaru says Ikkaku needs to possess the same level of skill as the person he acts like. Cursing, Ikkaku jumps toward Hōzukimaru, who smashes his guandao into Ikkaku. Sent flying away by the impact of Hōzukimaru's attack, Ikkaku rolls along the ground for several meters before stopping. Stating Ikkaku fell short despite being warned, Hōzukimaru asks Ikkaku if he is stupid. Looking up, Ikkaku chuckles and says Hōzukimaru is the stupid one. Asking him if this is so, Hōzukimaru realizes his guandao has a chip in the blade from where it hit Ikkaku. When Hōzukimaru asks him how he did this, Ikkaku stands up and admits what Hōzukimaru said about him being stubborn is correct. Proclaiming he will fight the way he always does and defeat Hōzukimaru, Ikkaku states a man is not a man if he cannot be himself in battle. Grinning, Hōzukimaru tells Ikkaku to give it his best shot and defeat him. Assuming a battle stance, Ikkaku says Hōzukimaru does not have to tell him twice and runs forward. As Hōzukimaru runs forward with his guandao raised over his head, he and Ikkaku yell. When Hōzukimaru is cut in half, Ikkaku hits Hōzukimaru in the face with the tasseled half of Hōzukimaru, prompting Hōzukimaru to smash the backside of the guandao into Ikkaku's stomach. Blocking the guandao with the two halves of Hōzukimaru, Ikkaku smashes the tasseled half of Hōzukimaru into Hōzukimaru's face once more, prompting Hōzukimaru to punch Ikkaku in the stomach. When the two halves of Hōzukimaru begin to fall from his hands, Ikkaku grabs them and attacks Hōzukimaru. Blocking with his guandao, Hōzukimaru slashes at Ikkaku, who moves to the side to avoid the attack before hitting Hōzukimaru in the face with the tasseled half of Hōzukimaru. As Hōzukimaru holds his guandao in front of him, Ikkaku repeatedly attacks him, causing a crack to form in the center of the guandao. As Ikkaku continues to attack Hōzukimaru, the guandao cracks and shatters as the bladed half of Hōzukimaru stabs through it, prompting Hōzukimaru to express surprise. Separating, Ikkaku and Hōzukimaru pant heavily. When Ikkaku admits Hōzukimaru is good and states this is what he expected from his Zanpakutō Spirit, Hōzukimaru says he thinks the same thing of Ikkaku. As the stripe on his chest glows red, Hōzukimaru proclaims he is now at full strength. As Hōzukimaru raises the central blade of Ryūmon Hōzukimaru above his head, Ikkaku lays the tasseled half of Hōzukimaru on the ground. Expressing surprise, Hōzukimaru asks Ikkaku what he is doing. Stepping over the tasseled half of Hōzukimaru, Ikkaku states this is the end and says he will not back away past the line marked by the tasseled half of Hōzukimaru. Proclaiming he will take all of Hōzukimaru's force and send it back at him, Ikkaku says this is a promise. When Hōzukimaru asks him if he knows how powerful this attack is going to be, Ikkaku states this sounds perfect before raising the bladed half of Hōzukimaru and telling Hōzukimaru to come at him. As red Reiatsu emits from his body, Hōzukimaru yells as he spins the central blade of Ryūmon Hōzukimaru above his head. As red Reiatsu emanates from Ikkaku as well, Hōzukimaru yells as his Reiatsu surges around him. As Ikkaku yells, his Reiatsu dissipates. Running forward, Hōzukimaru slashes at Ikkaku, who blocks with the bladed half of Hōzukimaru. As Ikkaku struggles to hold the central blade of Ryūmon Hōzukimaru back, the eye of the dragon crest glows yellow as Hōzukimaru's Reiatsu surges. As Hōzukimaru's Reiatsu envelops him, Ikkaku begins to slide back until his foot touches the tasseled half of Hōzukimaru. Looking up, Ikkaku states he is the 3rd Seat of the 11th Division. Thinking of 11th Division Captain Kenpachi Zaraki, Ikkaku shouts his own name as his eyes glow red. As Hōzukimaru expresses surprise, a column of red Reiatsu extends into the sky before dissipating. Aftermath As rubble falls from the sky, the smoke clears to reveal Ikkaku and Hōzukimaru facing away from each other in the middle of a crater. Grinning, Hōzukimaru tells Ikkaku he did very well. As Ikkaku confirms this, the central blade of Ryūmon Hōzukimaru cracks and shatters as Hōzukimaru falls over. Chuckling, Ikkaku says he told Hōzukimaru the truth before falling over as well. References Navigation Category:Fights Category:Anime Only